


Vain

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mild Language, Vanity, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even people who wear a mask for a living can be overly obsessed with their appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vain




End file.
